parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Trivia On Edward Helps Out and Other Stories.
Here is a trivia on Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Edward, coming out of his shed, pulls a dark red coach, a light red coach, and Clarabel, and puffs through the countryside. *Edward shunts three freight cars, and while pulling two red coaches, he shunts Hector, and another freight car. *Gordon goes by, hauling a hopper, two boxcars, two freight cars, and a caboose before Edward pushes him to the top of the mountain. Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *A green livery of Thomas has arrived and has pulled into Knapford with two red passenger cars and shunted them into a green coach behind the red coach at the front where Henry pulls them away. *Henry pulls away from Knapford, taking his red coach, green coach, and two red coaches behind him. *Thomas pulls away two green and yellow express coaches and Clarabel. *As Edward, hauling a crate car, and a boxcar, and James, hauling a boxcar, and a caboose, go past Thomas, hauling two vans, Thomas teases Gordon with his whistle. *Gordon takes his green and yellow express coach and Clarabel out for a run. *Thomas comes up and bumps some freight cars out of the way and scares Gordon with his whistle again. *When Thomas, after sleeping with his mouth drooling, goes out of his shed, and couples up to Clarabel behind Gordon's two green and yellow coaches and pulls them into Knapford station, Gordon couples up to his three coaches and pulls away, dragging Thomas with him. A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Thomas is pulling several coaches for other engines, such as Chad, Johnny, Kathy, Jackaroo, and Eric, who, while hauling other coaches, are laughing at him. *One night, Henry falls ill, so, the next morning, Thomas runs to find Henry's coaches, he collects two light red ones, a green coach, and a dark red coach, and when he couples them up together while James goes by, hauling three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, Thomas brings them to Knapford station, and runs round, but leaves them while uncoupled, and goes back to get coupled before he departs, really pulling the coaches. *As Thomas backs up and coupled up to Annie and Clarabel, while Michael, coupled to five coaches, is waiting, Henry, coupled to his dark red coach, green, and two light red coaches, departs. Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas collects a coal car, Sodor Mail car, grey boxcar, stone car, timber car, blue boxcar, a china clay car, and a caboose. *As Thomas lands and stops in a siding with the cars pushing him too fast, James passes by, hauling three red coaches. Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *As Henry departs with five freight cars and a caboose, Thomas shunts three others into three more and a caboose and sees a breakdown train. *One day, as Thomas, shunting three freight cars into three others, two more, and a caboose, stops for a rest, he hears a whistle blowing and sees James running out of control and hauling a coal car, log wagon, ice cream van, two stone cars, S.C.Ruffey, a grey boxcar, a cattle car, two coal cars, a blue boxcar, and a caboose. *Now annoyed, Thomas collects the breakdown train and Rocky and pushes them to the rescue. As Thomas arrives, he leaves the breakdown train alongside, and pulls away the unhurt freight cars. The caboose and the last few cars are on the rails, except for the front ones, being piled in a heap, with Thomas hard at work, puffing backwards and forwards, pulling the caboose and all the freight cars away, before Thomas pulls away James. *Thomas, having helped James, gets a branchline of his own, and has two coaches called Annie and Clarabel. And as he arrives at the station, Henry and Edward, double heading with four coaches like a dark red coach, a dark green coach, and two light red coaches, pull in. Gordon thunders by, hauling his green and yellow coach, Caitlin's coach, Connor's coach, and his other green and yellow coach, and whistles to Thomas, who whistles back. Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Duck pulls Gordon's two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, but shunts lots of freight cars, then pulls four freight cars and a caboose past Gordon, Henry, and James. *As Devious Diesel, coupled to nine freight cars, damages only some of them, Duck collects the three remaining cars, while Diesel and the Breakdown Train clear up the mess with the freight cars singing. Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Diesel is in the yard and is shunting five freight cars and four more together while surrounded by others until Duck bumps one out of the way. *Duck, tired out, takes and delivers five freight cars to a siding, but gets sent packing, and runs sadly away. A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *When Duck arrives at Edward's station, looking sad, he helps Edward, with six freight cars, and a caboose, which come lose, and pursue Duck into a barber's shop before nearly colliding with James and his three red coaches. *When Harvey, Percy, Thomas, and Rocky arrive to pull the freight cars away, Duck's face is lathered, and when it is clean as the engines bring him home, he finally reunites with all the other engines. The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The scene opens with Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice passing Percy, with Duck, hauling Edward's six freight cars and a caboose. *Jackaroo, Kathy, and Chad, triple-headed, and pulling a passenger train, pass Eric and Johnny, double-headed, and pulling an express train. *Michael, hauling his green and yellow coach, two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches, passes by. *Henry is derailed while hauling some freight cars. *Devious Diesel shunts all 20 freight cars together, but ends up pulling too hard, and lands in the sea, leaving Henry to take the 20 freight cars, passing Gordon, hauling two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, leaving Percy, Duck, and Thomas to watch. Category:Dcolemanh